Blood Island
by HiruZen 03
Summary: Konoha merupakan sebuah pulau khusus dimana pulau tersebut di isi para Penyihir, Vampir, Iblis dan Orang biasa yang bermasalah di tempat tinggal mereka. Dan di dalamnya juga terdapat Penjara bagi para Penjahat gila, sangat gila. Bagaimana Nasib Naruto menghadapi masalah tersebut.


Hallo Minna-san, dengan adanya fic ini menandakan kembalinya Saya dari hiatus panjang Saya, Untuk fic lama saya, saya tidak tahu harus melanjutkan atau tidak, karena, file yang ada di laptop Saya terbawa bersama rusaknya laptop Saya yang lama. Langsung saja, Semoga kalian terhibur.

Chapter 1 : Prologue

Konoha merupakan sebuah pulau khusus dimana pulau tersebut di isi para Penyihir, Vampir, Iblis dan Orang biasa yang bermasalah di tempat tinggal mereka. Dan di dalamnya juga terdapat Penjara bagi para Penjahat gila, sangat gila. Bagaimana Nasib Naruto menghadapi masalah tersebut.

**Blood island **

**Naruto created by Mashashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : Naruto x …?**

**Genre : Fantasy/Supernatural/Action/Comedy?**

**Rated : T+ ( semi M )**

**Warning : AU, OOC, OC,Typo, terinspirasi dari berbagai anime dan cerita tentang Penyihir, Vampir, Iblis. dll. **

**Don't Like Don't Read. And Klik Back.**

Naruto merupakan Pemuda bermasalah dari Suna. Karena kenakalan dan hal aneh yang Ia buat, Ia pun dipindahkan ke pulau Konoha.

"Apa? Tapi tidak apa-apa. Aku bosan di Suna. Dan Aku juga bosan dengan Orang-orangnya". Naruto pun pergi melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke Konoha. Malam pun tiba, Setelah menyebrangi pulau Ia pun kini berada di sebuah pelabuhan di pulau Konoha. Kini Ia berada di gerbang khusus yang menghubungkan pulau Konoha dengan dunia luar. Di pulau tersebut, tidak ada peraturan. Tempat berkumpulnya energi negatif dari seluruh penjuru dunia. Setelah masuk ke gerbangnya. Kalian tidak akan bisa keluar."Untuk apa ada penjara kalau kau di kurung dan tak bisa keluar pulau. Pulau ini meruapakan penjara. Tapi tak apa lah. Setidaknya disini aku bebas melakukan apa pun."

Baru berjalan sebentar, ternyata Naruto melihat pertarungan Antara Vampir dan Iblis. Namun Ia tak tahu apa-apa. "sial, ada orang bisa terbang, sambil bertarung. Ini seperti dunia mimpi." Naruto melihat pertarungan tersebut antara Pria aneh dan Wanita cantik, dimana Wanita tersebut dalam keadaan jatuh terduduk, dan tak jauh darinya ada Pria yang membawa Pedang sabit pencabut nyawa. "Sial, Aku harus menolongnya" Naruto pun berlari untuk melindungi Wanita tersebut. Saat pedang Sabit Pria tersebut hampir memenggal kepala wanita tersebut, Naruto pun menutupi badan wanita tersebut dan membuat tubuh bagian belakang naruto tersayat sangat besar dan hampir memutuskan tulang belakang naruto," naruto pun batuk darah dan terkena wajah wanita tersebut."uhuk.. kalau saja kau bukan wanita cantik dan aku tak melihat celana dalammu. Aku tidak akan menolongmu. Tapi aku tak menyesal. Karena mati dipelukanmu, uhuk.. boleh aku tau namamu"

Wanita itu pun tersenyum" Aku Sakura. hihihi, terima kasih, darahmu sangat nikmat, dan mestinya kau tak perlu menolongku, karena aku adalah Vampir, Aku adalah mahluk abadi."

Naruto pun tersenyum dan kemudian pinsan. diluar dugaan, Sakura memegang ujung sabit tersebut agar tubuh Naruto tidak putus. Kekuatan Sakura meningkat drastis. Dan dengan kekuatas tangannya, sabit tersebut patah, dan dengan teriakannya tubuh Hidan, sang Iblis terpental cukup jauh." tahan sebentar, Aku akan membereskan Iblis tengik itu dulu". Sakura meletakan tubuh Naruto di jalan dan melanjutkan pertarungannya. Sakura terbang dengan cepat dan langsung memukul Sang iblis, Tangannya pun kini telah berubah dengan kuku yang tajam dan tangan yang runcing membuat ia dengan mudah menusuk tubuh sang Iblis, dengan sekali ayunan tangan, sang iblis pun kepalanya telah terpenggal.

Sakura pun kini menuju Naruto"Kau adalah Pemuda yang baik, untuk itu Aku akan menyelamatkanmu".

Disaat yang bersamaan, Hidan yang kepalanya terputus pun membuka mata "untung Aku pura-pura mati, kalau tidak, tubuhku sudah hancur, hai tubuh sialan, aku disini, kaga punya mata apa." tubuh hidan pun mengambil sesuatu yang ia kira sebagai kepalanya, namun ternyata itu batu kolar. "Aku disini." dan akhirnya ia pun berhasil mengambil kepalanya dan memasang kembali,"Aku akan pergi untuk sementara waktu, namun aku akan kembali lagi".

Naruto pun bangun dari tidurnya" hahk, apa yang terjadi, kenapa Aku tidur di jalan," Naruto melihat banyak orang berlalu lalang. Tapi semuanya tak perduli. "Orang orang disini. Kenapa tak bangunkan aku hai, kaliaaan. Oh iya, apa aku mimpi tadi malam. Seharusnya aku sudah mati, tapi aku sehat, dan aku merasa, kekuatanku seperti berlipat ganda. Sebaiknya aku harus keapartemenku" Naruto pergi menuju ke apartemennya yang tidak begitu besar. "bajuku dan tas dan juga barang yang ada di dalam tas terbelah 2. mungkin tadi malam itu benar benar terjadi, tapi dimana Vampir itu, Sakura. Lebih baik Aku mandi"

Saat sedang berendam di bak mandi, tiba-tiba muncul seseorang wanita kecil dari bak mandi"Kau memanggilku"

Naruto yang sedang memejamkan matanya menikmati air hangat pun kaget dan berdiri" apa.. bagaimana bisa kau masuk. Apa tak bisa gantian mandinya, Aku malu kalau mandi bersama Wanita. Oh iya. Adik kecil namamu siapa? Nanti setelah mandi niisan akan antar pulang ya."

"Aku Sakura, dan Aku bebas melakukan apa pun, karena Aku telah menyelamatkanmu" Sakura pun ikut berendam di bak tersebut" dan satu lagi, kenapa kau memanggilku?"

"siapa yang memanggilmu? Owh tadi, Aku hanya menyebut namamu tadi, dan bagaimana bisa kau langsung muncul disini?"

"banyak pertanyaan. Cari tahu sendiri, Aku mau mandi. keluar sana. Dan ganti Air bak mandi ini. Asal kau tau, kau itu bau. "

"hahhhhkk.. Aku di usir. Dan juga menyuruhku yang tidak tidak, baiklah, aku keluar" Naruto mengambil dan memakai handuknya, "setidaknya keluar dulu dari bak kalau airnya ingin di ganti,"

"tidak jadi, aku jadi tidak ingin mandi lagi, Sakura pun langsung melompat ke bayangan Naruto dan memasukinya,"Aku akan tidur, jangan memanggilku kalau tidak ada yang penting".

"Bagaimana bisa dia melakukan itu" Naruto pun mengeringkan bak mandinya dan keluar. Menuju kamarnya. "Jam 7:15 sebaiknya Aku menuju sekolahku"bagaimana ya sekolah disini, kumpulan anak anak bermasalah sepertiku"

jam 7:50 Naruto pun telah sampai di Sekolah yang akan Ia Masuki " Akademi Konoha, sekolah apa ini" saat masuk kedalam gerbangnya Naruto kaget kalau sekolah ini tidak sama seperti umumnya. Kecil dan sepi, " Sekolah yang aneh" menuju ke dalam sekolah tersebut Naruto pun langsung menemui kepala sekolah tersebut yang meruapakan seorang wanita, "tok tok tok"

"silahkan masuk" terdengar suara dari dalam.

" permisi, saya adalah pindahan dari suna" saat Naruto masuk Naruto mlihat seorang wanita cantik,'sial, bajunya tebuka sedikit lebar, dan itu sangat besar' Hidung Naruto pun keluar darah.

"owh, kau terlihat sangat Bernafsu melihatku, silahkan duduk"

"Maaf",Naruto pun bengelap darahnya.

"baiklah, Aku akan menjelaskan kepadamu, kalau disini adalah Sekolah dari berbagai Ras, dan Aku sendiri adalah penyihir, jadi apa kau masih mau melanjutkan"

"apa? Baiklah. Tidak masalah bagiku, asal Aku bisa melihatmu setiap hari" 'hakh, apa yang barusan aku katakan'

"owh, melihat apa dariku, baiklah kalau begitu, Aku Tsunade penyihir dari klan senju. Disini kau akan di didik menjadi seorang yang bermartabat, berguna bagi orang lain, tapi sebenarnya bukan itu intinya, ia hanya formalitas, kau bisa tinggal disini sesukamu, jika kau takut, aku akan mengirim surat yang menyatakan kau bebas dari pulau ini, dan kami akan mengembalikanmu ke Suna. Tapi selama di dalam sekolah ini, semua ras tidak boleh melakukan kekerasan, semua harus sesuai dengan motto disini, ( Aku setuju, kau setuju, kita akan melakukan sesuatu) itulah motto disini. Maksudnya kalau kau ingin melakukan sesuatu kepada orang tersebut. Kau harus mendapat persetujuan darinya."

"contohnya apa, owh iya, bolehkah saya memanggil anda tsunade chan?"'hah, sial, apa yang barusan ku katakan lagi'

"apa? Baiklah, kalau kita hanya berdua saja ya kau boleh memanggilku tsunade chan. Ternyata tak aku berikan contohnya kau pun sudah mengerti ya?"

"maksud anda?"

"seperti kau meminta persetujuan dariku untuk memanggil tsunade chan. Dan selain itu juga sistem bertarung disini seperti itu juga, jadi jika kau tidak mengizinkan pertarungan , kau tidak akan bisa disakiti olehnya. Dan satu lagi, di sini dilarang membunuh, jika ada. Kami akan langsung mencari pelakunya dan akan melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang ia perbuat, apa sudah mengerti"

"Aku mengerti".

"kalau begitu selamat datang di akademi Konoha, dan juga kau harus bayar dobel karna membawa seseorang"

"hah," saat Naruto melihat wanita kecil yang ada di belakangnya yang ditunjuk Tsunade,"apa, jadi. Baiklah, Aku akan bekerja untuk memenuhi hal tersebut"

"ikuti aku" Tsunade berjalan ke pintu belakang, terdapat lagi portal yang di buat oleh beberapa penyihir ternama "ini adalah portal yang menghubungkan ke dalam sekolah" kemudian Tsunade pun membukanya dengan menempelkan tangannya disebuah kertas yang ada di pintu tersebut,"kai". Gerbang itu pun terbuka dan betapa kagetnya Naruto saat melihat banyak sekali Orang-orang di dalamnya, "pantas saja Aku tak melihat seorang pun tadi, ternyata di dalam".

"sekali lagi, selamat datang di Akademi Konoha"

Bersambung..

huh, cukup melelahkan, ini hanyalah Prologue, jadi mohon maaf kalau sedikit, aku mengharafkan respon dari teman teman semuanya, jika banyak yang salah tolong di koreksi, jujur saja, aku bingung harus mencari cerita dan genre apa, karena hampir semua cerita dan genre sudah ada di fanfiction, dan Aku paling tidak bisa membuat cerita romance, semoga kalian terhibur, Aku berharap review dari kalian untuk menambah semangatku melanjutkan fic ini, karena setelah lama terkubur dalam pekerjaan dan mengumpulkan uang membeli laptop yang baru, Aku jadi kaku dalam membuat cerita.

Sekian dulu dari saya..

terimakasih.. dan sekali lagi berikan Kritik dan Sarannya

review.


End file.
